Far Future - Day 30
, , and most sun producing plants. |Zombie = |FR = A Far Future pinata |before = Far Future - Day 29 |after = Far Future - Day 31}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Far Future - Day 30 was the 30th day of Far Future. It is a Sun Bombs level. Additionally, the Blastronaut Zombie is first introduced in this level. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Far Future pinata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty The Blastronaut Zombie is introduced in this level. The Blastronaut Zombie is an upgraded version of the Jetpack Zombie, which moves very quickly, and has more health. This is extremely dangerous in this Sun Bombs level, as sun is harder to get due to most sun producing plants being banned. The level is comprised of only a few types of zombies, however, they cannot be defeated as easily as the player would expect. Blover and Hurrikale are banned, meaning Jetpack Zombie and Blastronaut Zombie cannot be easily defeated. Shield Zombies also appear in ambushes mid-way through the lawn frequently. Gold Bloom or Enlighten-mint is highly recommended to use, as it is not banned and will help getting a defense going, especially against the new Blastronaut Zombie. Waves |zombie2 = 1 3 5 |zombie3 = |note3 = Mecha-Salt! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1 2 4 5 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 1 3 5 |zombie6 = 2 4 |zombie7 = |note7 = Mecha-Salt! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 2 3 4 1 5 |zombie10 = 3 |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note11 = Mecha-Salt! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1: Parsnip Spam :By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** (on Gold Bloom if you have it) #Start by placing Gold Blooms down early, to build up sun. #Once zombies start coming out, start planting Parsnips on the first column. #Keep planting Parsnips until the first 3 column are full of Parsnips. #Being instants such as Stallia to help slow down zombies and build up Parsnips. Strategy 2: Dragon Age :By This strategy will get you the Dragon Age achievement Though who hasn't by this point? Essentials: Recommended: / (On ) #The strategy is simple: Use Gold Bloom(s) and place down Snapdragons on the last two columns, and Tall-nuts on the third column. After you get them all down, you win! Everything dies from the double Snapdragon combo. In addition, the Tall-nuts will keep Jetpack Zombies and Blastronaut Zombies at bay. #Recommend bringing Cherry Bombs, Stallias, etc. in case Blastronaut Zombies cause any trouble during the first flag. Spikeweed and Spikerock can deal with Shield Zombies earlier than the Snapdragons. #Don't be afraid to use the Sun Bombs to your advantage (I recommend only doing so after you set up 2 columns of Snapdragons). Strategy 3: Bowling Time! :By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** :As usual, plant Gold Bloom first and plant Bowling Bulbs in the two leftmost columns. Then Chard Guards in column 4. This will help you to take care the flying zombies. Try to plant as many Chard Guards as you can. And finally, good luck! Strategy 4: "don't die lol" :By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** HIGHLY Recommended: '' #Use Gold Bloom and its imitation ASAP when the level starts, and spam them. #Use Plant Food on Infi-nut whenever you have the chance to block Blastronaut. #Use Cherry Bomb and Grapeshot to take out shields and hordes. There's no Gargantuars so you can spread them out a little more, spatially. #Use E.M.Peach whenever possible! #This strategy takes advantage of Chard Guard's damage power. Strategy 5: Lobbing Skills :''By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** or ** There are 2 options, you can boost Infi-nut or have Tall-nut. #Use Gold Bloom when the level starts, giving you the 400+ sun to start your defense. #Place the Tall-nut/Infi-nut to stall the Blastronaut. Place Infi-nuts to stall the other spots where the Shield Zombies and Jetpack Zombies are coming (if they are boosted). #Start placing A.K.E.E.s in the back rows, they can take out the Shield Zombies when their shields are up. #Use some Sun Bombs to take out the Blastronauts, and the others. #Use E.M.Peach if your Infi-nuts are low on health. #Replace Infi-nuts with Tall-nuts. Strategy 6: The climate is...so....coool! :By *'Required plants:' ** ** or (boosted) ** Plant set-ups: #Plant Cold Snapdragons on the second row. #Plant Tall-nuts in front of Cold Snapdragons. :E C T :E C T :E C T :E C T :E C T *Legend: **C = Cold Snapdragon **T = Tall-nut **E = Empty ---- #Use Cold Snapdragons to resist Blastronaut Zombies' speed. #Use Tall-nuts to block flying zombies. #You can also use boosted Infi-nuts or feed them Plant Food to deal with flying zombies. #Use E.M.Peaches to disable Shield Zombies (use this plant if you have plants that shoot projectiles). Gallery BF10FF30.png|By GaiaFF30.jpeg|By Walkthrough How would you rate Far Future - Day 30's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Sun Bombs